This invention relates to a retractable surgical blade device and an associated method.
Surgical scalpels are well known devices used by surgeons and other medical personnel to make incisions into patients. These scalpels consist of a handle member, typically made of steel, and a removable surgical blade disposed on one end of the handle. The surgical blades, in order to be effective, are extremely sharp and must be handled carefully by all personnel involved in the surgical procedure in which the scalpel is used.
Because the scalpels have exposed blades, the chance of accidental stabbing or cutting of medical personnel is extremely great. In addition to the injury caused by the cut or stab itself, infectious viruses and/or bacteria can enter into the cut or wound during the surgical procedure. For example, AIDS can be transmitted from the blood of a surgical patient to an open wound of medical personnel inadvertently cut by the surgical blade of a scalpel.
Other than using standard surgical procedures and proceeding with caution, until now there was no way to protect medical personnel from stabbing and cutting by scalpels during surgical procedures. Clearly, there is a need for an improved surgical blade device that resists inadvertent stabbing or cutting of medical personnel during surgical procedures.